


A Hot, Summer Night

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing, Tension, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He swallowed, tracing along Suga's temple to one of his slightly flushed cheeks. Suga still didn't feel warmer than normal. His forefinger swiped at Suga's lips, catching the small drop of drool at the corner with a scoffing smile."Dai?"Daichi froze.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	A Hot, Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> More Daisuga! I wanted to make it smut but ended it with just a small hint of something xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Daichi stirred, kicking the blanket away from his sweating feet. He muttered something into the stuffy air, groggily sitting up and searching for his water bottle. His hand felt around the bedside table blindly, eyes squinting in the dark to make out the rough outline of it. It was halfway empty and when Daichi was done drinking, it was shriveled up with no drop left. Sighing in relief, he dropped it onto the floor and yawned. He wiggled around, foot bumping something soft to his side. Dachi blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the large shape next to him. He leaned forward, basically blind from sleep and lack of light. 

He only realized what, or rather _who_ , it was when they were face to face and their noses bumped. Daichi flew back, pressing himself against the headboard and slapping a hand over his mouth to keep his voice inside. His heart skipped in his chest and suddenly he was wide awake. Daichi took a breathe of relief, Suga muttering into the pillow and more drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. _How he slept like a rock in this heat was a mystery._ Daichi chuckled under his breath, dropping his hand and letting out another yawn. How silly of him to react like that; and even sillier to forget his friend sleeping right next to him in his bed. 

  
Daichi fell back again, interlocking his hands across his stomach and staring up at the roof. He closed his eyes to try and fall asleep, yet an hour later his attempts still failed. It really was an unnecessarily warm night and Daichi wasn't fond of Summer in general. Glancing over to Suga, he couldn't believe the other was still beneath the covers. Daichi leaned up and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor beside his bed. He rolled onto his side, reaching across the bed to touch Suga's forehead with the back of his hand. He was warm but not sweating or hot like Daichi; Suga always did handle the heat better than most.

Daichi shuffled closer, brushing Suga's hair and pushing the wild little strands flat. It was a habit he had for years now, one that Suga seemingly did not mind. His fingers ghosted along Suga's forehead, feeling the tips of his fluffy fringe tickle his fingers. Daichi was just plainly staring at Suga now, not sure why he was doing it at all. He swallowed, tracing along Suga's temple to one of his slightly flushed cheeks. Suga still didn't feel warmer than normal. His forefinger swiped at Suga's lips, catching the small drop of drool at the corner with a scoffing smile. 

"Dai?" 

Daichi froze. 

Suga stirred sleepily and nuzzled his hand with a deep sigh before curling into himself like a kitten. Daichi held his breath, hoping Suga would fall asleep again but it seemed like the odds were not in his favor. He blinked down at Suga's screwed up face and his heart jumped, Suga's eyes inching open tiredly. He smile was soft as he lift a hand to touch Daichi's shoulder. 

"Going for me in my sleep now, eh?" Suga hummed, "If you didn't want to be my friend anymore, you could've just told me. My mom is going to miss me if I die."

His voice was still riddled with sleep and it was honestly so cute. Daichi snorted, breaking into a soft chuckle and hanging his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"So you _did_ want to off me in my sleep." Suga feigned shock, his eyes going wide until it looked like he was actually fully awake. 

Daichi didn't know what to say, mind suddenly going blank as Suga stretched leisurely beneath Daichi, looking very much like a cat again. 

His body pressed close to Daichi's and the captain stammered out a reply. 

"It's hot, I was checking your temperature." 

"You can do it as much as you like then, _captain_." Suga grinned, putting his hands behind his head. 

Daichi gaped at him until the silver haired boy laughed and Daichi glared at him, pushing his shoulder. 

"You're a brat." Daichi scoffed, rolling over to his side defiantly. He hated when Suga did that; flirting so carelessly and not giving it a second thought. 

"Now _that_ was an unnecessary name, captain." Suga pouted. 

Daichi was about to shush Suga and force himself to go back to sleep even though his heart was beating a thousand beats per second when Suga nearly made it tear through his chest. 

Suga rolled over and pounced on him, fingers digging into that secret spot at the back of Daichi's hips. Daichi nearly yelled. He slapped a hand over his mouth, unable to control his laughter as Suga's fingers dug further into his skin. His body shook with laughter and his eyes started to tear up but the other didn't give up, moving his hands to tickle Daichi's sides. Daichi coughed, choking on his own spit and blindly reaching to catch Suga's hands but the other kept evading him. By the time he was sure he'd pass out, his hands finally found Suga's body and he grasped him tight until he finally relented. Suga chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender as Daichi heaved beneath him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wet, mouth still gaping for air. 

"Come now, it wasn't that bad." Suga hummed teasingly. 

Daichi scowled at him, lifting his gaze until their eyes met. He regret it instantly. The captain broke out in a full on blush, the blood rushing through his body and even lighting up the tips of his ears. Suga sat on Daichi's lap, thighs trapping Daichi's beneath him. His body was leaned slightly back, hands still up in the air and his head cocked to one side with a smirk playing on his pink lips. Daichi swallowed, looking down only to come face to face with his hands gripping both of Suga's thighs to keep him in place. He didn't even notice _that_ was what he grabbed earlier. 

"Sorry-" 

"So.. Are you going to do it now?" Suga interrupted him. 

Daichi stared at Suga, looking so much like a lost puppy for a moment. It made Suga grin wider. 

"Do what?" He breathed. 

"Kiss me." 

" _EH?!?!_ " He hissed into the air. 

Suga pouted, "You don't want to?" 

"No - I mean, yes, I mean no- _I_ -!" Daichi glanced at his door worriedly; it was open by a crack and his parents were sleeping right down the hall. 

Daichi didn't think about this question ever popping up, it's not like he spent his days thinking about doing these things anyway. He wasn't opposed to it, there was nothing wrong with it in the first place but usually thinking about your best friend like this didn't end too well and he definitely didn't want to ruin their friendship. Sure, Suga was attractive but Daichi didn't want to take advantage of their closeness and the position they were in right now wasn't helping-

"When did you take your shirt off?" Suga mused, his forefinger pressing into Daichi's chest. 

"I-It was hot." Daichi stammered stupidly. 

Suga's finger trailed lower, sliding down the burning skin to Daichi's abdomen. The muscles flexed beneath his touch and it sent shivers up Suga's spine. 

"You certainly are." He smiled.

Daichi's fingers tensed against his thighs but he didn't say anything. 

It made Suga pout again and he leaned down until he was practically molded against Daichi's body. _When the hell did he get that flexible!_ Daichi's hands moved to grip Suga's hips, keeping him from moving any further but not pushing him away either. Suga touched Daichi's chin, his fingers gingerly exploring the skin. Daichi closed his eyes, tipping his head in the slightest. Suga's thumb brushed Daichi's lips and surprisingly they parted, making Suga squeaked softly. Daichi didn't respond apart from the smallest hitch in his breath. 

_Fuck, it was hot._

_Suga leaned over and brushed his open mouth over Daichi's._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💕
> 
> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
